12 Trivette and Erika's Wedding
by sckraut12
Summary: Gideon is revealed to be living in Texas. He hears about the Ranger problems. He tries to help on his own, but the rangers stop him. Will the rangers let him help or he have stop helping and leave? What are their problems. Please follow the bottom to find the rest of the story. You will return here after.
1. Chapter 1

Gideon Arrives In Secret

Since moving from Quantico, Virginia and quitting the team, he traveled from state to state. He finally found sanctuary in living the open plains of Texas. He had found a ranch not far from Walker, but not close enough for them to know each other. They were getting to the same news.

The difference in Gideon and Walker about finding out about Trivette's situation is that Walker had found out from a snitch when he was at home. Gideon had seen the whole seen go down as he waited for a girl he just started to date in the last month.

She was like the last girl he dated except she was more like the person who liked the law and liked someone who worked with law. She wanted them to be with the family. He had heard about Aaron and Haley problems because he was always leaving. Gideon was no longer leaving and was planning on getting a job like that again. He liked the life at the ranch.

Thinking back to the case that got his last girlfriend killed, he was not going to risk this girl getting killed that way. Frank Breitkopf was back and he came to his house to kill Gideon except Gideon had not been there and his girlfriend Sarah Jacobs was there instead. When he had arrived she had been killed. That was one of the last cases before he left.

Well, he been sitting there for about ten minutes and when she had arrived she looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Gideon asked.

"There are three men back at my apartments. They were walking to their car and there was a guy in the middle. It looked like a Texas Ranger that lives in that area of the apartment," said Jessica.

"You said Texas Ranger, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes."

"Who?" asks Gideon seeing what he can find out.

"His name is James Trivette and he is getting married in about a week. Are you going to go check it out?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Can we meet after or tomorrow?"

"We can see how late it is?"

"Okay."

Gideon and Jessica stand up and hug. He walks her back to her car. Gideon gets in the car he has driven to eat and happy it is his new black Lincoln Town Car and not his green jeep.

He starts going in the direction of the Courthouse and spots a car with a ranger he has seen before. He thinking and trying to remember him and it clicks.

He had seen him at ranch not far from his. That ranch must be owned by a friend of his, but he has heard in a newspaper. The bust was about Texas Rangers Cordell Walker and James Trivette. It had showed his picture. He now knew this ranger was probably being taken to help get information about that bust.

_Should those guys be behind bars? thought Gideon. How did they get bail posted? Was that the same group that tried to blow up a wedding store full of people and three loved of the rangers? It was a wife, a baby, a girlfriend, and a fiancé. That just doesn't sound right._

Once they had gotten near the front of the Courthouse, he had slowed down and waited until they had gotten into the building. Then he went to find a way in from the back. He noticed stairs and knew it was going to be the quickest. He took the gun he kept for safety purposes and knew it would do what he needed. He then slowly went in the door and went up to the second floor knowing there should be some kind of map there.

He looked in the second room and found just what he was looking for. Then he went back to the stairs and started up the stairs. He waited until he knew they were going to be in the room. After he saw they had gone in, he went to where he see and hear. Then he realized this was going be a lot then he thought. They were near the small corner.

After a minute of looking, he felt a gun pointing in his back. He slowly walked backward. Then he waited and when he was told, he could turn around. He saw two Texas Rangers Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage. Sydney and Gage were the two rangers that worked with Walker and Trivette.

"What are you doing here and who are you?" asks Gage.

"My name is Jason Gideon. I'm an ex- FBI BAU agent and heard about what happened from my girlfriend. She told he is about to get married and I know fiancés will do what they are told and sometimes they will regret that. I was going to see if I could help. Now that you guys are here, I could leave or help. It is your decision on what I do now."

He hoped he could, he didn't to stand around let opposite happen to the ranger's fiancé.

What will happen?

Will Sydney and Gage let him help?

Will the same thing happen again, but to Erika instead of Trivette?

If you want to continue reading the story, please go to the story with the same title in

Walker, Texas Ranger or click my username. Then go to the story. The story will continue here when this problem is solved then will go back to Walker, Texas Ranger to finish the episode. This is the first episode of Heroes Sensation. My page has the website html on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon's Thoughts on What Gage Thinks of Him

Gideon thought it was good idea to explain himself in a letter to Gage. Gage was far too upset to want Gideon to talk to him. He knew that far. It also felt it was in duty to talk to Gage. His reasoning's being only reasoning's the team should know about. The hostage Ranger himself should talk about the Rangers. If would find out, he would never know. He hoped he would get the chance.

Dear Ranger Gage,

Walker has explained some of the reasons of why you are mad at me. I realize that you believe that the team and I should've been able to help you. At the time, I wasn't old enough to be part of the team, but Rossi was. I know that this makes you believe that I'm trying to make you take your anger out on Rossi. That is defiantly not what I am trying to do. The team mainly deals with serial cases. I know that abusive situations happen all the time. The serial cases the team mostly deals with has to do with just murders.

Hope to be your friend,

Jason Gideon


End file.
